mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
The Battle for Mt Olympus III
| image = File:The_Battle_for_Mt_Olympus3.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Itachi-san | link = The Battle for Mount Olympus | size = 10 Players (Small) | startdate = April 05, 2009 | winningfaction = Olympians | roster = #, player #Brandonb #dawh #GreyCells #IDoNotExist #Impervious #Fox #Prof. Templeton #SomeGuy #Star_Tiger #Yoruichi-san | first = | last = Brandonb, dawh, GreyCells, Impervious, Fox, SomeGuy | mvp = BrandonB | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Itachi-san based on Greek mythology It began on April 05, 2009 and ended in a Olympians win in N8 (April 24th). Game Mechanics Rules Zeus and Odysseus: Each Character gets 3 guesses as usual, but now that all the Super-Powers are are in play, it will be a bit more complex. In order to Nullify one Character's actions, one correct guess must be made like before, but IDs and Recruitment cannot be gained. That first guess does not have to be a nullification, but it does have to be accurate to continue. It will take 2 correct Character action guesses to earn an ID. And it will take 3 correct Character actions to gain a recruitment. Recruitment can be obtained in two Nights however. For Example: Night 1, Odysseus may guess that Poseidon will target itachi. For his second guess, he may predict that Poseidon will Summon Ares. If both are correct, Odysseus will gain an ID. Furthermore, Ares is a blanket character, since he effects the entire Night. If Zeus were to guess Odysseus will Summon Prometheus, he must also guess who Odysseus wants Prometheus to boost. In other words, the guess must be as complete as the action. If Zeus and/or Odysseus are targeted to be nullified and only have their 3 guesses (no killing ability) they will be nullified one random guess if they have no protection from another Player. If they have a killing ability, that will be the first action to be nullified. Zeus and Odysseus must also each be the last one standing for their respective sides. Furthermore, they are the only Players to begin the Game with BTSC. Basically, just talking to me for the time being ;) Summonings: Each Character has the ability to Summon other Characters. Unless specified otherwise, each Summoning may be used infinitely, but not 2 Nights in a row. If a Character is successfully targeted to be killed, they must sacrifice one of their Summonings to stay alive. For Example: If Hades summons Achilles to attack Nestor and the Attack is successful, Nestor must sacrifice Agamemnon or Priam for the rest of the Game. Demeter will then have the ability to use that fallen Character once. Summonings may be treated just like any other character unless specified otherwise. Oceanus may be targeted just as Aphrodite would be. But they may only be effected if they are Summoned that particular Night. Once a Player's Summonings are all gone, they finally become vulnerable to be killed from the Game. All Characters are required to lose 1 Summoning, except Hades, who must relinquish 3. Whenever a Summoning is lost it will NOT be public knowledge, even if they are lost during the Daily Sacrifice. Daily Sacrifice: Each day a Player is voted to make a Sacrifice. They must relinquish one of their Summonings (Hades 3). Their Identity is still hidden though as is the identity of the Summoning(s) they just lost. In return they may make an Offering of their fallen comrade to one of the Independent Characters. If they have no Summonings left, they will be killed form the Game. In the event of a tie, one of three things will happen, all with equal probability. Either no Sacrifice is made as if the Day never happened, one of the tied Players will make a Sacrifice (chosen randomly), or all the tied Players will make a Sacrifice. First come, first serve, if there is a dispute about two Players wanting the same Independent. This means that they must make a public post about who they want and the post that comes first wins. Also, in an effort to keep the Game flowing, if you have a bunch of votes and are likely to make a Sacrifice, please PM me or post in the Hidden BTSC forum who you want to Sacrifice for or you will lose a Summoning and not get an Offering to an Independent. Eras: Time has been disrupted by Cronus' rage (unrelated to his in-game Character). Each Night, in addition to your Character's action and your Summoning (if you have any) you must select an Era in which the Night will take place. # The Origin - Zeus and Odysseus will each only have 2 guesses # The Age of the Titans - Odysseus' 5 Titans are invincible and Zeus only has 2 Guesses # The Age of the Olympians - Zeus' 5 Olympians are invincible and Odysseus only has 2 Guesses # The Age of Heroes - Nearly the Present. No change to the Game Rules. Every Night (for the first 4 Nights) must be different. Each is voted on and the winner is where that Night will take place. If, for instance, Night 1 is the Age of the Titans. On Night 2, That Era may not be voted for, and therefore, Night 4 will have no need for a vote. On Night 5 however, There is a mandatory Era: 5) Chaos - Nyx has just been born from the Chaos and does not know what to do with the intruders into her Era. She will select 4 random Players. One will be put completely to sleep by her Son, Hypnos. Edit: This means that random player Hypnos puts to sleep will have no Action and no Summoning. One will be killed 100% by her son, Thanatos. Edit: This means that Thanatos will get the 100% Kill regardless of any other Action that Night (this kill can be deferred to the random Player's Summoning if they have any left). One will be gifted the Resurrection of a fallen Summoning. (If Demeter had already used this one Character and they die again, she will be able to strike another bargain and Summon that Character again.) The Fourth Player will be Boosted to 100% kill if they have that ability and be completely protected for the Night. Also, Nyx will not act on certain Players if her action(s) will lead to a Game Victory or a Tie. After Night 5, the Cycle resets. In the event of a tie, a random Era will be chosen from the winning choices. Independents: Will be recruited to a BTSC group and team with 2 Offerings from the Daily Sacrifices. However, their allegiance is not permanent. Once acquired, they require an Offering once every 3 Days or they will return to the realm of Independents and have to be recruited with 2 Offerings again. Edit: A BTSC team can only have 2 Independent Characters maximum at one time. Edit 2: Independents lose their Summonings according to their individual restrictions. There will never be useless Summonings for the sole purpose of extending lives. Their Summonings still can be Resurrected by Nyx though, just like any other Character. Saving/Protecting characters cannot save themselves. And Characters cannot perform actions on their own Summonings and vice versa. A couple clarifications: Aphrodite's Summonings do not nullify. Those actions are in addition to the target's desired actions. If Zeus and/or Odysseus are targeted to be nullified and only have the 3 guesses (no killing ability) they will be nullified one random guess if they have no protection from another Player. If they have a killing ability, that will be the first action to be nullified. I'll add these to the OP. only 1 summoning may be used per Night. inactivity is a choice for Action and Summoning, though not a very fruitful one. if you are targeted successfully, you will still lose a Summoning. Since it was the following way in the past 2 games, I may not have made this clear enough this time around: the only way to recruit Independents is with 2 Offerings made by non-Independents or Indies that have been recruited already. Characters like Nestor, Diomedes, Aphrodite and Poseidon can only be recruited with Odysseus' and Zeus' respective 3 correct guesses. Poseidon, Aphrodite, Zeus, Odysseus, Nestor and Diomedes (if Sacrificed) can make an Offering to an Independent of their choice. If an Independent gets Sacrificed, they lose a Summoning and make no Offering (unless they have already been recruited) Role Description OLYMPIANS: Zeus - May guess 3 character actions each night. See Zeus and Odysseus for clearer instructions. If Poseidon is killed, Zeus will begin to attack with 50% accuracy. *Summonings: The Gods still residing in Olympus # Artemis - Kills with 50% chance of success. # Hephaestus - Molds either a sword (giving a 25% boost in Attack) or a shield (gives a 25% boost in Defense). The sword and shield will be broken if the one dawning them is successfully attacked. However, they do not lose a Summoning. # Hermes - Sends a message from Zeus to any Character # Ananke - Predicts an action that has been sent in that Night. If no actions have been sent in when Ananke is used, she will get a second chance to see one Character's fate, but no more chances after that. # Hebe - Bestows one killing Character with Nectar and Ambrosia boosting them to 100% efficiency. ---- Poseidon - By creating a massive Earthquake around his foe he has a 1/2 chance of killing them or protecting them for the Night. If boosted, he will kill at 100%. *Summonings: The Gods that have fallen thus far. Though weakened, Poseidon has distributed some of his power to bring them back to the living world. # Athena - May stop all Daily Sacrifices the next Day, but in her weakened spirit-state she must set this action in motion the previous Night. # Ares - May nullify all malicious Night actions. Only Zeus and Odysseus' guesses will be unaffected. In his weakened spirit-state he may only be summoned once every 3 Nights. # Apollo - May end the Day at a specific time. Due to his weakened ability, he must specify a time for the Day to end on the previous Night. ---- Aphrodite - Wearing her infamous Magic Girdle, all who see her will fall in love. She may either boost her target to 100% kill accuracy or nullify their Night action. *Summonings: Gods of a feather... (Aphrodite's Summonings do not nullify. Those actions are in addition to the target's desired actions.) # Eros - Influences a Player into protecting another with 100% accuracy # Dionysus - Intoxicates a Player into attacking another with 50% accuracy. Aphrodite may not boost Dionysus. ---- HEROES: Odysseus - May guess 3 character actions each night. See Zeus and Odysseus for clearer instructions. If Diomedes is killed, Odysseus will begin to attack with 50% accuracy. *Summonings: Odysseus formed a sacred pact with the formerly imprisoned Titans. A pact which will end when all of their goals are accomplished, namely, the downfall of Zeus. #Oceanus - Sends a message from Odysseus to any Character #Cronus - Predicts an action that has been sent in that Night. If no actions have been sent in when Cronus is used, he will get a second chance to see one Character's fate, but no more chances after that. #Prometheus - Bestows one killing Character with the Will of Fire boosting them to 100% efficiency. #Atlas - Shakes the Earth with the intention of nullifying the Olympians. Each Olympian has a 50% chance of having their Primary Action nullified. Each Hero has a 25% chance of having their action nullified. This does not include Summonings. #Rhea - Fed up with her offspring and now aligned with Cronus, she will Kill them with 50% accuracy. ---- Nestor - All those who listen to the wisdom of Nestor are influenced one way or another. He may either boost his target to 100% kill accuracy or nullify their Night action. *Summonings: Great minds think alike. The spirits of Agamemnon and Priam have escaped Hades' clutches and converse with Nestor each Night, discussing strategy and tactics. #Agamemnon - May guess 2 Character Actions and nullify them. #Priam - May guess 2 Character Actions and nullify them. ---- Diomedes - Always looking for a great fight. There is a 1/2 chance he will slay his opponent. But there is a 1/2 chance he will befriend them in battle and protect them for the Night. If boosted, he will kill at 100%. *Summonings: Before leaving Tartarus, he unlocked possibly the most horrifying cell. The cell that contained the Hecatonchires: the former guards of Tartarus before the Age of the Olympians. And those three who Zeus used to help imprison the Titans. #Briares the "Sea Goat" - His desire to see the Olympians suffer will stop Ares from nullifying the Night. #Gyges the "Big Limbed" - Also, desirous of Olympian blood, he will block the Sun entirely with his massive arms and force an instantaneous Night. This may only happen if Apollo has taken action to end the Day early. #Cottus the "Furious" - Cannot tolerate life being spared. Will ensure that the Sacrifice takes place, by carrying it out himself. This may only happen if Athena has taken action to stop the Sacrifice the following Day. ---- INDEPENDENTS: Heracles - Unsure with whom to side, Heracles is more interested with lives not being wasted. He will use his massive strength to save one Player each Night. *Summonings: Having completed each ordeal of the Labors Eurystheus set for him, Heracles has deemed it a worthy device to use on the Gods in order to prove their power to him and thus justify their existence and ability to Rule. Heracles may only conjure each Labor from the depths of his memories once. Each runs the risk of death or is so time consuming, the Player he targets will have no time to exact their primary Night Action with the exception of Odysseus and Zeus' guesses. # Killing the Nemean Lion - 50% chance of death # Destroying the Lernaean Hydra - 50% chance of death # Capturing the Ceryneian Hind. - 50% chance of death # Capturing the Erymanthian Boar - 50% chance of death # Cleaning the Augean Stables - Nullification of primary Night Action # Killing the Stymphalian Birds - Nullification of primary Night Action # Capturing the Cretan Bull - 50% chance of death # Rounding up the Mares of Diomedes - Nullification of primary Night action. # Stealing the Girdle of Hippolyte - Nullification of primary Night Action # Herding the Cattle of Geryon - Nullification of primary Night action. # Fetching the Apples of Hesperides - Nullification of primary Night action. # Capturing Cerberus - 50% chance of death Mnemosyne - With the power to alter the memory and thought of her opponent, she will cause them to forget what Era they chose for the Night (see Eras section). Also, if you she targets Zeus or Odysseus, they will forget one of their guesses. If she is certain she has targeted one of them, Mnemosyne may select 1,2 or 3 and that will be the guess that is nullified. There is no negative repercussion if her target is not Zeus or Odysseus. *Summonings: Given birth to the 9 Muses, she has asked for their help in this plight. Each Muse may only be used twice though. # Calliope - By means of Epic Poetry will nullify her victim's Night Action # Clio - By means of History will nullify her victim's Night Action # Erato - Her Lyrical Poetry will boost the heart of any killing Character # Euterpe - Her Music will boost the heart of any killing Character # Melpomene - Her love of Tragedy will kill her audience with a 50% chance # Polyhymnia - By means of Sacred Song will nullify her victim's Night Action # Terpsichore - Her Dance will boost the heart of any killing Character # Thalia - By means of Comedy will nullify her victim's Night Action # Urania - By means of the Constellations, she may predict an action taken that Night. If no actions have been sent in when Urania is used, he will get a second chance to see one Character's fate, but no more chances after that. ---- Hades' Spirit - Hades was released out of pity by Demeter. Little did she know that he would grow stronger every 3 days outside of Tartarus. He begins with a 25% kill efficiency, but since he is nearly transparent, he also has a 25% possibility of being killed, no matter what his opponent's accuracy is at. On Night's 4-6, both levels increase to 50%. On Nights 7-9 they increase to 75% and from then on (if still necessary) they are both set at 100%. *Summonings: Always with a trick up his sleeve, Hades has found all the remaining souls of the warriors lost so far in this story. They are slightly weakened from their previous state. He may summon each only once, and if he is successfully attacked, he must relinquish 3 souls, as opposed to just 1 for everybody else. # Cerberus - Kill 50% # Argus - May Spy on Player # Medusa - Nullifies any Night Action # Minotaur - Protects one Player # Siren - Gives her victim a 50% chance of death the following Night unless they are boosted by another Player/Character # Calchus - Foretells a random action. If no actions have been sent in when Calchus is used, he will get a second chance to see one Character's fate, but no more chances after that. # Charon - In defiance to his arch-nemesis, he may block Hermes' Message. But his action must sent before Zeus sends Hermes off to deliver a message. If Charon's actions are unnecessary, he is still lost to Hades. # Perseus - Kill 50% # Paris - Kill 50% # Helen - Nullify one Night Action # Aeneas - One target. Kill 50% or Protect if he meets a worthy opponent for the Night # Agenor - Protects one Player # Achilles - Kill 50% # Menelaus - Protects one Player # Theseus - Kill 50% ---- Demeter - Her soul is still one with Life and the Earth, thus she cherishes both. She may save the life of one Person per Night. *Summonings: The only Character who does not begin with Summonings. Now in control of Tartarus, Demeter will greet each Character that dies (Player or Summoning) and ask to Summon them back for just one Night and use their power just as it was when they lived. There is one exception under the Eras section, whereby Demeter may use the same Character more than once. She may not Summon Characters from previous games. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Lots of winners! Zeus' crew: Impervious, dawh, SomeGuy, and Kat. And the 2 Indies GC and Bb (who irrevocably turned the tides). Congrats to all and very well played by everyone! :thumbsup: Thanks for playing!! :D Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Impervious - Zeus *dawh - Poseidon *SomeGuy - Aphrodite *Kat - Demeter - recruited *grey cells - Heracles *Brandonb - Hades - switched sides Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Brandonb - Hades #dawh - Poseidon #grey cells - Heracles #IDNE - Odysseus #Impervious - Zeus #Kat - Demeter #Prof. Templeton - Diomedes #SomeGuy - Aphrodite #star tiger - Mnemosyne #Y-San - Nestor Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games Category:HybridGames